In a semiconductor device used in a portable communication device, leakage of electromagnetic energy from the semiconductor device needs to be suppressed to prevent interference with the communication characteristics of the portable device. Therefore, a semiconductor package including an electromagnetic shield is applied over the active semiconductor components of the device. An example of a shielded semiconductor package is packaging including a conductive shield layer provided along outside surfaces of a sealing resin layer that seals semiconductor chips mounted on a substrate.